Snowy Ash
by josephthewriter
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Dwight's food storing, and stockpiling of weapons hadn't been in vain? An Office AU. Rated M for brutal violence, and sexual themes. Do not read if you want some happy, silly Office adventure where everyone has a great time. This is dark, and may be depressing. Characters you know and love may die. don't like dont read.


-(Author notes:In Season 7, episode 18 of The Office, Dwight predicted a possible future... this is what happens, if he had been right...

Enjoy the story everyone.)-

Snowy ash drizzles from the sky, a rabid pack of dogs surrounds Kevin as the flame at the end of his stick dies out. There is only one hope left for him, The door to Dwight's shelter. Kevin pounds, he begs, "Dwight! Please let me in!" But, Dwight ignores his cries, and does not let him in. As Kevin turned back towards the hungry, vicious dogs, they lunged. He yelled out, and the door of Dwight's shelter was painted in blood.

Elsewhere, a man with brown hair stood, clothed in parti-color, for he was a jester. "Dance." The warlord ordered the man. The man sneered, "My name is Jim Halpert, I am not your trained monkey!" "I said dance, you worthless piece of shit!" Jim grimaced, and danced about, unhappily, until a servant of the warlord barged into the throne room of sorts. "Sir, there is a situation!" "Stop dancing and leave, you idiot!" the warlord told Jim, who immediately left. Jim looks out a window to see a thin man kneeling by the execution block. "Gabe Susan Lewis, you are hereby sentenced to death." A man nearby read aloud. "Why?" he cried. But, no one listened, and the axe of the executioner swiftly separated his head from his torso. Jim grimaced, and looked away.

Inside Dwight's shelter, he and Mose waited for the dogs to finish off Kevin. Dwight had clad himself in body armor for martial arts sparring, and his shelter was filled with swords, nunchakus, and guns. Mose was sitting, shivering, and rocking back and forth. "It's okay, Mose." Dwight tried to assure his cousin. "Do you want me to read?" he asked, and Mose nodded. Dwight pulled out Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban, and began reading to Mose from where they last left off.

A big brute walked into Poor Richard's, which Meredith had taken over, and turned into a bar/ brothel. Angela and Erin were tied up, and it was only a dollar to use them. The man walked up to Meredith, and pointed to Erin. "That'll be one buck." she smiled. The man handed her a dollar, and walked over to Erin. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his huge, throbbing dick. There were some other people in the bar, but they didn't seem to notice. He grabbed Erin's ass, and she squeeled. He plunged his giant cock into her pussy, and kept thrusting. She moaned and screamed, and eventually he came inside of her. She collapsed on the ground, twitching, as cum dribbled out of her vagina. The man zipped his pants back, and left, satisfied. Two men walked in, and paid to use Angela. One of them shoved their dick in her mouth, and the other into her ass. Angela moaned, and her eyes rolled back as she got double stuffed. Even though they were cum dumps, Erin and Angela still got pleasure out of it.

Pam held Cici, and cowered in the dark. She had been able to stay in their house, because Jim had been able to trick the Warlord and his goons into thinking his wife and child were elsewhere. Cici began to cry, as she usually did every hour or so, and Pam yet again shushed her baby, and rocked Cici back to sleep. She silently prayed constantly that Jim was still alive, that somehow, she'd see him again. Though, it felt like such false hope, and her heart sank deeper into the clutches of despair.

A cold wind blows across an unplowed field, and Mose charges across the clearing. Dwight runs to the door of his shelter, and calls out, "Mose! Come back! You can't just run away from the world!" But, Mose did not listen, he just kept running. As he headed into the forest, he came upon some bandits. Out of shock at seeing him running toward them, they shot him in the face. Mose's carcas fell to the ground, with a mangled face. Dwight closed the door to his shelter when he heard the shot fired, and prepared to defend himself. "Uh oh." he breathed to himself inaudibly.

-(Author notes: If people enjoyed this so far, and want to see more, i can continue the story...)-


End file.
